Pulsions
by Mnmosyme
Summary: Une jeune femme, nommée Aydan, exerce le métier de psychologue a Tokyo, un nouveau patient lui montrera son métier sous un autre angle, et elle lui montrera que la vie n'est pas peut-être pas aussi minable qu'il le croit et que la violence ne résout pas tout. Rating M Pour les thèmes sombre abordés et les scènes de sexe potentielles, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**NDA: J'ai besoin de conseil, dois-je continuer cette fanfiction ou pas, je n'en ai jamais écrite, je suis plutot adepte du one-shot, donc donnez vos avis...**

Chapitre Premier

Aydan Seward fut une adolescente un peu perdue et solitaire, avec seulement quelques amis, sa manière de penser l'éloignait des autres, l'isolait, la faisant grandir plus vite, son cerveau n'était plus performant, elle n'était pas plus intelligente que les autre. Elle a toujours plus de porte ouvertes, ce qui lui avait permis de finir la faculté de psychologie, avec un poche un doctorat de philosophie et deux langues en plus de l'anglais et du japonais, le français et l'allemand, et d'obtenir son diplôme a seulement vingt ans.

Elle en a aujourd'hui vingt-deux ans, elle a ouvert son propre cabinet avec de l'argent que ses parents lui ont mis de coter et elle a ouvert son cabinet a Tokyo et avait plusieurs patient réguliers, plus souvent des gens qui avait besoin de confier des choses plus que de véritables pathologies, ceux vraiment malades était principalement des dociles et prenait leurs médicaments

Mais son nouveau est différent, c'est un adolescent de dix-huit ans nommé Gaara souffrant d'un T.E.I. (Trouble Explosif Intermittent) qui provoque des explosions de colère démesurée et d'insomnie due a l'anxiété, il refuse de prendre des médicaments et est très méfiant, le T.E.I. aurait été provoqué par un événement marquant survenus dans l"enfance, pour ce qui est de la situation familiale, il a un frère et une sœur plus âgés, sa mère est morte a sa naissance et son père est un père absent.

La jeune femme se sentait plutôt stressée, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire a un adolescent, et surtout un patient potentiellement problématique.

Le temps passait et sa nervosité augmentait, elle remettait nerveusement ses dossiers en place, réorganisait ses feuilles, jusqu'au moment fatidique du bruit d'un toque sur la porte, elle invita l'adolescent a s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit calmement.

Il avait un physique atypique pour le japon, des cheveux d'un roux rouge, dont quelque mèche venait chatouiller jusque ses pommettes anguleuses, qui semblait presque colorés, une peau d'une blancheur de marbre, sans parler de ses vêtements, un t-shirt noir et rouge destroy et un jean noir déchire avec des boots a chaines.

Mais le plus surprenant était son regard, cerclé de crayon noir, ses cernes bleuie rajoutant un air maladif, a ses yeux perçants, d'une couleurs aigue-marine fascinante.

Son pouce orné d'un chevalière vint jouer avec sa lèvre inférieur, mettant en avant la bouche fine et rose, dans un geste nerveux.

Sa silhouette élancée et mince, presque maigre, dont l'allure tranche rageusement avec le décors de la pièce, se mu en un levé délicat, pour venir examiner les peintures au murs.

"Vous aimez la peinture ? A-t-elle demander simplement.

-Oui, tutoyez moi, on en a pour un moment. S'est-il contenté de répondre.

-Tu voudrais dessiner pour cette séance ?" A-t-elle demandée.

Le jeune homme l'a regardée d'un air suspicieux, puis a saisi de lui-même le matériel sur l'étagère, il s'assit et dessinant, une heure durant, et il partit silencieusement ne laissant sur la table que son dessin qui représentait avec un réalisme surprenant un Tokyo pluvieux vus de sa fenêtre, alors que le soleil n'avait cesser de briller.

La voix grave et veloutée du jeune homme l'hanta jusque dans ses rêves ce soir la.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Voici un second chapitre, ils sont plutôt cours pour l'instant mais je compte bien les allonger, par contre la publication est vraiment anarchiques, avec mes préparations pour le brevet et tout, dessolée... je cous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

Chapitre deux

Gaara observa consciencieusement la jeune femme face a lui, pas spécialement belle, mais plutôt jolie, une beauté discrète qui n'attirait pas l'œil, mais que l'on pouvait se plaire a regarder. Une silhouette frêle, si facile a briser, un peu plus grande que la plupart des femmes asiatiques, de longs cheveux auburn noués en queue de cheval haute, des traits fins,des yeux caramels bordés de cils noirs, derrières des lunettes rectangulaires, un nez droit, légèrement retroussé, une bouche pulpeuse et d'un rose pale, Quelques taches de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez. Elle porte une tenue simple qui sied a une psychologue, un tailleurs-jupe noir et une paire d'escarpins a petits talons.

Jolie, discrète, avec un sourire avenant, si fragile, il pourrait la briser en un tour de main.

Pourtant, il la trouvait agréable, elle ne le forçait pas a parler, elle le laissait dessiner et quelquefois, il laissait échapper un petit morceau de son histoire, en dessinant ou en peignant.

Puis il y eut cette fois, ou il s'était fait passer a tabac par une bande de voyou en quête de vengeance quelconque, il en avait démolis pas mal, il faisait presque nuit et il pleuvait, son corps entier était douloureux et son appartement était trop loin, et sans trop savoir comment il s'était retrouvé devant le cabinet de mademoiselle Seward.

La porte s'est ouverte délicatement et la frêle figure de la jeune femme s'est dessinée a contre jour sur le pas de la porte, il entendit la jeune fille crier de surprise, le reste était flou. Il s'était réveille sur un lit deux place dans une chambre simple, a peine décorée, ses blessures pansées.

Il s'était levé, le corps courbaturé et douloureux, il se déplaçait lentement, il fit son chemin a taton jusque dans le salon, la porte de la cuisine était ouverte et quelqu'un chantonnait, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet, il avait l'habitude de se réveiller seul dans son appartement trop grand et vide, avec parfois quelques débris de meubles dus a un coup de sang particulier.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine pour découvrir Aydan habillée de manière assez casual, un jean, une chemise,les cheveux lâchés et ses éternelles lunettes perchées sur le nez.

"Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir". A-t-elle affirmé avec un petit sourire, Gaara se contenta de détourner le regard avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda-elle, il hocha la tête et elle se mit aux fourneaux, quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva avec un pure petit dej américain.

Il la remercia timidement et se mit a manger, elle le regarda faire en souriant, il pensa un instant que ça devait ressembler a ça, une maman, puis il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était trop jeune pour être mère de toute façon.

C'est comme ça que son attachement pour la jeune femme avait débuté.


End file.
